deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ty Lee vs Neji Hyuga
Drawing_(27)-0.png|Aravy2002 Drawing (89).png|Aravy2002 Description Ty Lee vs Neji Hyuga! Avatar vs Naruto! Battle of the Pressure Points! Will Neji prevail against Ty Lee's Martial Arts or will Ty Lee gain the upper hand? Interlude Wiz:In Death Battle we have seen all sorts of combat..but these two use pressure points.. Boomstick: Like Ty Lee the hot chick who can kick people's butts in a daily basis Wiz:and Neji Hyuga User of the Baykugan Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz:i It's our job to analyze their weapons,armor,and skills to see who would win a Death Battle.... Ty Lee Wiz:The Avatar universe full of superhuman people able to manipulate certain elements in their world. Boomstick: and their's Ty Lee! Wiz:Ty Lee was born in a Nobel family as one of the seven children in her family Boomstick: Constantly wanting attention from her parents and went to the Royal Fire Academy where she met another chick and a bastard named Mai and Azula Wiz: Training in the Royal Fire Academy, her agility was unmatched from her training at the circus Boomstick: She can outmaneuver any physical attack thrown at her anywhere at anytime. Not to mention she can jump very high and move her body into different angular structures impossible for an normal human, Wiz: But one of her greatest feats is creating a fighting style called Chi-Blocking. She can paralyze anybody by blocking chi. An average bander elies bending on Chi and it completly helpless when all their Chi is blocked. Boomstick: She defeated 12 Earthbenders by chi-blocking the heck out of them in second. That must have been an rocky situation but she prevailed and the benders bit the dus-''' Wiz:Enough with Earth puns 'Boomstick: I would but I got a little san-' Wiz: TY LEE's was also able to paralyze Toph,Katara and Sokka before as well and is the strongest non-bander girl in Avatar. '''Boomstick: She is able to hold her own against Suki the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors and later joined them at the end of the 100 year war. Wiz:Since then she was able to master the Kyoshi Style of martial arts and can use fans as her weapons. Boomstick: But that doesn't cover her weakness. Wiz:Correct her personality makes her want to avoid fighting anyway possible but she is by no means a pacifist. Besides regular Martial Arts and her fan she doesn't really have anyway to hurt anyone. Boomstick: Also..the problem with Chi-Blocking is that whenever the opponents find out about it the first time,it's really easy to come up of a strategy to dodge and she doesn't have a big arsenal. Wiz:But Ty Lee's is still a HUGE force to be reckoned with. "At least I'm different now. 'Circus freak' is a compliment!" Ty Lee to Zuko. Neji Wiz:The Hyuga Clan..Master of the Gentle Fist... Boomstick: And from those lame people we found a badass within, Neji Hyuga Wiz: Son of Hizashi Hyuga, Neji was a kind-hearted individual despite being the side branch of his clan Boomstick: Until his father died protecting the main branch of the Hyuga clan, and Neji turned to an asshole...to everyone. Wiz: Despite, being the side branch he was one of the most skilled Hyuga's in his clan at his skill and age. He eventually, became a cocky individual who believed no one change their fate. Boomstick: After being a genin, he was teamed up with Tenten and Rock Lee in Team Guy. He's skill level was unmatchable and he remained undefeated. Wiz: He entered the Chunin Exams and met the legendary Naruto Uzumaki Boomstick: After, battling Naruto Uzumaki and lost, he realized that people can change and change his personality and warmed up to to others...CAUSE that's totally original. Wiz: Being in the Hyuga Clan, Neji was the master of the Gentle Fist and the Byakugan. The Gentle Fist is a type of marital arts that's a signature to the Hyuga Clan. It uses techniques to block the opponent's chakra system which will paralyze the opponent. The Byakugan is a dojutsu that can let Neji see the opponent's chakra system, see over 800 meters, and increase his reaction time to any attacks. Boomstick: The Gentle Fist style....uses FREAKIN PALMS! That's it I'm done. Wiz: For Brute Force, he has the jutsu "Eight Trigrams 64-palms" which he attacks the opponent with rapid strikes, and if positioned well can be fatal to another ninja. Boomstick: In need, for more firepower, he has another jutsu "Eight Trigrams 128 Palms" which can pretty much obliterate any surrounding enemies. Wiz: More Attacks are the Eight Trigram Vacuum Palm jutsu which sends targets away depending on how much force the jutsu is used. Another iconic Hyuga Jutsu is the Eight Trigram Revolving Heaven which Neji can create an rotation of Chakra to attack targets and deflect attacks. Boomstick: Too much Eight Trigrams... Wiz: Neji beat Rock Lee,Hinata, and Kidomaru on his own and even survived the depths of hell before he uh..died . Boomstick: Wait What! Wiz: Being said, Neji isn't all that great, He doesn't have strong projectiles and like our friend over here, he can run out of chakra and be completely helpless. Neji: "Even if my enemy is far stronger, even if my body should fail me, I cannot lose, there is a reason I cannot lose… …I was always known as a genius so I cannot lose. Especially for the sake of those who believed I was a genius being my weak and powerless self." Fight Rock Lee and Neji were walking in Konoha... Rock Lee: Can we please..got to the curry house, I'm starving... Neji: For the last time, Lee we are not going, Lady Tsunade on a mission to aid Naruto and Sakura on their mission to find Sauce G-ke. Lee: FIne... In the forest... Azula: I think we reached it. This is where we might find the Avatar. Ready, Ty and Mai? Ty Lee: Right! Mai: Whatever... Back in Konoha.. Rock Lee: Race to the forest! Neji: Ugh... Rock Lee was kept on running and running and suddenly POW! He rain right into Azula! Rock Lee: Sorry Ma'am Azula: Excuse me, I'm Princess Azula descendant of Fire Lord Ozai! BOW before me! (Crickets Chirp..) Lee: Uh.... Azula: Grr. Azula throws a fireball at Lee who dodges. Neji finally kept up and is shocked to see Lee dodging fireballs with some freak girl. Neji: Lee...what's going on! Azula: Lee you take care of the long-girlish looking dude... me and Mai will take care of this Lee. Neji:I DON"T LOOK LIKE A GIRL Rock Lee and Ty Lee: Who should we side with? Neji and Azula: YOU KNOW WHAT LEE YOU DOLTS! Mai:...... Rock Lee and Azula locked eyes with each other while Neji and Ty Lee do the same. (Cue-Kokten) Fight! Ty Lee and Neji ran towards each other, ready to take down their opponent in the first blow. Neji took out a kunai from his back pocket while Ty Lee closed her fists and got ready to Chi block. Right, when Neji and Ty Lee were just a meter apart.. Ty Lee leaped in the air and tried to dive-kick Neji. Neji looks up in the air, and quickly dodges the attack. He spins around and tried to attack Ty Lee from behind. Ty Lee however saw this coming and uses her extreme flexibility to dodge the kunai thrust and used her chi-blocking on Neji's hand. Neji somehow foresaw this coming and moved his hand back. CLINK! Neji's kunai was sent flying in the air by Ty Lee. Ty Lee: Ohh! That weapon looks like it's flying! Neji took advantage of Ty Lee being distracted and sweeped her. She feel into the ground. Azula: Be Careful you CLUTZ! Neji caught the kunai from mid-air and was about to pin Ty Lee but she rolled out of the way. She attempted to Chi-Block Neji again but Neji jumped back and threw the kunai at Ty Lee which she dodged. Neji: Eight Trigram Vacuum Palms! Neji unleashed a furry of wind gusts at Ty Lee which she gracefully dodged except for the last one. She was pushed several meters back and trying to regain her balance. Neji started to run toward her and Ty Lee did the same a few seconds later. Neji grabbed some shurikens and threw them directly at Ty Lee. Ty Lee dodged them all with ease. Neji: This girl isn't messing around.. Neji: BAYKUGAN! Neji just activated the Baykugan... Ty Lee: That's Freaky. Neji pretended that she didn't insulted the Hyuga Clan's signature and put his anger into a single palm strike. Which surprisingly, she dodged! Neji: Wha-What? Ty Lee: I don't know what you did but it didn't work! Now stand still, so I can defeat you! Neji punched Ty Lee in the torso and then uppercut her so hard that she coughed a little bit of blood and was sent flying. Mai: TY LEE! Azula: Eh. Mai, focus on your opponent. Mai and Rock Lee were shocked to see Azula not caring a bit about Ty Lee. They glanced each other and nodded. Back to Neji and Ty Lee Neji ran towards Ty Lee who was a little stunned but fine. Ty Lee was slightly more agitated tho. As Neji attempted to paralyze her with the Gentle Fist. Neji managed to hit her but got a punch straight to the face. Neji: Why didn't it affect your chakra system. Ty Lee: What's Chakra? As Neji looks at Ty Lee in disbelief, Ty Lee just stares back confused, Azula: What are you doing Ty Lee, ATTACK HIM! Ty Lee attacks Neji under pressure by giving a swift kick which sends Neji flying. She quickly ran to Neji and comboed him, which made him fell to the ground face first. Neji: Dammit... Neji was fucking pisssed. He quickly dashed to Ty Lee faster than the Naked Eye and punched her in the face. Ty Lee; Agh! Neji: Eight Trigram Vacuum Palms! Neji yet again released a furry of airstrikes pushing Ty Lee even further back than the former. Neji: Time to pull out the big guns! Ty Lee; Huh> Nei; EIGHT TRIGRAM REVOLViNG HEAVEN! A dome of chakra started to revolve around Neji and eventually reached Ty Lee and it harmed her pretty badly.. She was sent flying sky high! Neji: I'm sorry... Neji: Eight Trigrams 128 Palms! Neji ran up to Ty Lee and then attacked her with quick Air Strikes as Ty Lee started cough out more and more and more blood. After the last attack, Ty Lee collapsed to the ground dead. K.O.! Mai: NO! She ran to Neji and got ready to attack... Neji got to a fighting pose when? Rock Lee: STOP! Neji and Mai stopped to see Lee. He had a small scar in his left check but was fine. Neji: What's Wrong Lee? (The music is stopped and Lee , Mai and Neji talk to each other, their conversation was muted until...) Neji open his wide open Neji: So your saying.. Mai: Yup.. Neji to Mai: I'm so sorry....I didn't mean to ki- Mai: Just Shut Up..Let's take her to the cemetery. Rock Lee and Neji: Right! Rock Lee,Neji, and Mai walk off the scene, while we see Azula's mysteriously dead corpse laying in the field. Results Boomstick: So what the fuck just happened? Wiz; A lot....AHEM! Anyway, Neji prevailed in almost everything but agility. But, this is no way a stomp. Boomstick: Neji couldn't counter Ty Lee's Chi Blocking and the Gentle Fist Technique didn't affect Ty Lee because no chakra points. But that's pretty much it. Wiz: However, Neji can still dodge any attacks Ty Lee throws at him and due to have more power and durability than Ty Lee. It made him take the match. Boomstick: Ty Lee's was just one palm far from victory, make 128 palms to be exact. Wiz: The winner is Neji HyugaCategory:What-If? Death Battles Category:Aravy2002 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Naruto vs. Avatar' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:SniperChefAravy Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015